The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor during 2008. June of 2008, the inventor, Friedrich Manfred Westphal, a citizen of Germany, made a crossing of the seed parent Clematis lanuginosa ‘Carnaby’, unpatented, with the pollen parent, Clematis lanuginosa ‘William Kennett’, unpatented Seeds originating from this crossing were planted out, and the new variety was selected Jul. 1, 2009. All work was conducted at a commercial nursery in Prisdorf, Germany.
The inventor first propagated ‘Misty’ by vegetative cuttings at the commercial nursery in Prisdorf, Germany in May of 2011. Subsequent generations have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.